


Lexi T'Perro gets Gangbanged

by Rhetoric



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Asari Characters, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Choking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Moresomes, Multi, Not much more to it really, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut, Spitroasting, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhetoric/pseuds/Rhetoric
Summary: It's exactly what it says: Lexi T'Perro gets Gangbanged. Short, smutty and to the point.





	Lexi T'Perro gets Gangbanged

Ryder always had a way of picking people up when they're down. Peebee had gotten Lexi down in the dumps, thinking   
that the rest of the crew didn't think she saw them as people, but instead as experiments. The truth was that   
Lexi did see them as people, hell she saw them as friends, but that didn't stop her from doubting herself. Plus   
the doctor had her hands full with work regarding the Pathfinder and their team, and how they get shot at on an   
almost daily basis. Stress levels were at an all time high, so Lexi tried the traditional method of de-stressing:   
drinking.

After spending some time failing to drink her problems away, Lexi was beginning to lose her mind. That's when   
Ryder showed up to make things all better. After a short conversation, Lexi's mind was put at ease. Ryder   
confirmed what she already knew, that the crew saw her as a friend, no matter what Peebee has to say about it. As   
Ryder was leaving, Lexi was given one last bit of advice: to cut loose and enjoy herself for once. Whether that   
be with alcohol or with mountain-climbing, it didn't matter. Later that day, Lexi decided to take Ryder's advice.   
She would go back to the Vortex clad in a form-fitting, skimpy red dress, drink with the hottest guy or gal   
there, and see where the night takes her. So there she was, by the bar, two drinks in when she was approached by   
a strikingly handsome human male. She had to stop herself from viewing him in medical terms, reminding herself to   
have fun. "I'm pretty sure it's a crime for a sexy lady like you to be drinking alone. Want to join me and my   
friends over at our booth?" The man gestured over to a group of four other studs in a corner booth. "Only if you   
promise to keep me entertained." Lexi smiled seductively, grabbed her drink and headed over to the group.

Over the course of the next hour Lexi ended up in the middle of the group on the biggest guys lap. His hand gently   
stroked her ass, and the others would try and cop a feel while they crudely flirted with her. She let them, being   
mildly drunk but still in control of herself, yet at the same time willing to see how far this situation could   
progress. The answer: pretty damn far.

The group brought Lexi back to an apartment on the Nexus. This one was fairly large, though the asari doctor   
didn't get to see much of it past the central loft. Sparing no time for anything other than what they were there   
for, the crowd of five immediately began kissing, groping and stripping the eager and willing asari. Lexi was   
quickly presented with a ring of thick, fully erect dicks to do whatever she wanted with.

 

Sliding down to her knees, Lexi took a cock in each hand and went to work. Her steady, medically-practiced hands   
slowly slid from base to tip, twisting and squeezing, slathering them in their own precum. The three other men   
stood around the kneeling asari beauty, jerking their cocks, each of them imagining how they were going to fuck   
her blue brains out. One of them stepped forward and rubbed his impressive dick over her lips. Lexi's tongue shot   
out and slathered the cock in saliva. Already getting drunk on the musk emanating from this group of horny   
humans, the asari doctor opened her mouth and devoured the cock in front of her. Her hands began to jerk faster   
as Lexi deepthroated the entire dick in one quick motion. Looking up and smiling as best she could, the human   
grunted in pleasure and put his hand on the back of her head. He slowly pulled out of her tight throat before   
thrusting forcefully back down. Lexi gagged initially, but soon got used to the sensation of being sloppily   
facefucked. Strings of spit dripped onto her chin and tits as she gave herself completely to having her mouth   
used as a cocksleeve.

A hand reached down and roughly grabbed a tit, causing Lexi to moan around the dick deep in her throat. The hand   
on her head finally pulled her off completely, allowing for a brief moment of coughing and deep breathing before   
another cock jammed its way down her throat. Her hands switched cocks as Lexi recieved another oral pounding. The   
doctor was burning with desire as she was passed roughly from cock to cock, each one spearing her throat and   
causing spit to drip sloppily from her mouth, even making its way to her face as the men slapped their hard dicks   
against the asari slut. That's all she was to them: another sex-crazed blue whore to be used and fucked. Lexi   
knew this, and right now she was absolutely fine with it.

After taking each cock deep down her throat, Lexi was brought to the couch where one of the men had sat down. She   
sat down on his spit slathered erect cock and came instantly, the debauchery of the last few minutes finally   
culminating in an explosive orgasm. Lexi's screams of intense pleasure were cut off by the cock that made its way   
around the couch and into her mouth. The man underneath her began sucking the blue tits dangling above his face   
as Lexi was bounced up and down on his dick by the pounding he was giving her. The man fucking her face pulled   
out briefly, a thick stream of saliva tethering it to Lexi's lips. "Make sure you get my cock nice and wet,   
'cause it's going in your ass!". The asari's eyes widened in fear and anticipation, even though internally she   
couldn't wait to be completely airtight. Once the cocksucking resumed, Lexi dialed her sloppiness up to 11.

A few minutes later, Lexi had a cock in her pussy, a cock in her mouth and a cock pushing its way into her big   
blue ass. Overwhelmed by the sensation of being triple-penetrated, Lexi's entire body shuddered and twisted   
wildly in orgasm. The cock in her mouth pulled away so her screams and incoherent slurs could be heard. Her face   
fell to the man's balls, licking and sucking at the sweaty orbs as she came down from her high. The dicks in her   
pussy and ass had no rythym, thrusting in and out of the asari slut's holes with no concern for the slut herself.   
Smacks reigned down on her ass from one of the men on the sidelines, while the other would take turns using her   
mouth. Sometimes her throat would be roughly grabbed, forcing her to look into the eyes of the men ruthlessly   
fucking her. Another orgasm washed over her as dicks slapped across her face and her holes were ruthlessly   
pounded. In the throes of her orgasm her mind wandered briefly. She wondered what the crew of the Tempest would   
think of her in this position. What would Ryder say? Or Peebee!? What would they think of Lexi T'Perro, always so   
proper and professional, getting gangbanged by five juicy cocks, being used and abused like she was just another   
asari whore. The thought quickly faded as Lexi was lifted and brought down and fucked in a reverse-cowgirl   
position on the couch. Once again filled to the brim, Lexi was impressed that none of the humans had come yet.

Over the course of the evening, Lexi lost track of which cock was railing any of her holes at any given time. She   
came more times than she could count, with each orgasm bringing her into a new realm of pleasure, and a new level   
of whore. Eventually, after an intense session of triple-penetration, the men reached the end of their rope. Lexi   
was positioned once more on her knees surrounded by a circle of men furiously beating their dicks. Eager to be   
covered in cum, Lexi fingered her well-fucked pussy and slid her fingers into thoroughly-used mouth. "Are you all   
ready to blow your loads for me? All over my pretty little face?". One man on the brink of orgasm stepped   
forward. "Oh yes, give me your cum! Give me what I've worked for!". With a loud groan the man finally came,   
shooting thick ropes of hot cum across the asari slut's cheek, some reaching up towards her forehead. Lexi barely   
had time to react before a second man came, then a third. Streaks of cum fell across Lexi's face, draping itself   
over her forehead, her closed eyes, her tits. By the time the fifth and final man came, Lexi's face was   
completely covered in thick white jizz. Using her delicate fingers she wiped the cum from her eyes and licked   
them clean, humming in approval of the taste. The men took pictures of the cum-soaked doctor with their omni-  
tools. Lexi was smiling in all of them, all of her cares in the world fucked out of her. Soon Lexi would have to   
clean up and return to the Tempest, but for right now she was content to lay on the ground, covered in cum, the   
happiest she had been since she arrived in Andromeda.

 

The next day Lexi had settled back into working on the Tempest. She was still a bit sore from the previous   
night's events, and it was difficult to walk straight (members of the crew asked if she was alright more than   
once), but she was calm, clear-headed and stress free now. At one point while Lexi was finishing the most recent   
medical reports for the crew, she received an email from an address she didn't recognise.

"Hey sugar-tits,

Your name's Lexi, right? I saw a news report about the Pathfinder's crazy missions out in the cluster and noticed   
your pretty blue ass popped up more than once. If we knew you were pals with the Pathfinder we would have rolled   
out the fuckin' red carpet haha!  
Shits and giggles aside, you were a fuckin' monster last night. Like seriously, the best lay we've had since we   
woke up in this galaxy. So if you're ever back on the Nexus and lookin' for a good time, hit me up and I'll round   
up the boys! Might even be able to find a krogan or two, just for you! ;)

Malcolm (and friends)

[Attached is a picture of a smiling, bukkaked Lexi from last night]"

 

Lexi felt proud of herself for having made such an impression. She might even take him up on his offer the next   
time she has some shore leave. She was definitely saving that picture though, as a memento of the time she took   
Ryder's advice and cut loose. The memory would serve well in getting her through some of the lonely nights in   
space aboard the Tempest. As long as it didn't fall into Peebee's hands...


End file.
